Cascadian People's Ground Army
History The Cascadian People's Ground force was formed After the Cascadian Socialist Revolution, It had been formed from the Anarchist, Socialist, and Communist Armies which later lead to them intervening in the Russian civil war. They would Later see action in World War 2 against the United states and would Gain aid from the CSA Via Lend-lease. The Army also saw action in the Africa Sending aid and later soldiers in the first and second Congo Wars. they Still Support the Communist Afghan Government and continue to send aid to them against the Taliban and the Northern alliance. They at one point attempted to Intervene in the Korean war But due to Lack of enthusiasm and Lack of capability to transport troops over they saw minimal action in the Korean war. Current status The Cascadian People's Ground forces is one of the Largest in number, But due to lack of military care they have outdated equipment. Plans have been made to modernize the equipment and have been successful thus far Making them still a dominant and strong Power over many others on the American continent. The active army force is 950,000 in Number with 7,620,000. Equipment The Ground Army has a mix of domestic and imported equipment in their army. Many of these items are Soviet made or Produced in China. The Cascadian people's army strength is 7,620,000 reserves troops, 4,300 tanks, 2,500 armored vehicles, 8,600 artillery guns, 5,500 multiple rocket launchers. Armor Medium tanks: Type 59-Amount in inventory-175 T-62-Amount in Inventory-800 Tulalip-Amount in Inventory-1,000 Main Battle Tanks: T-72S-Amount in Inventory-Unknown Umpqua-Amount in Inventory-1,000+ Amphibious Light tanks: PT-76-Amount in Inventory-550 PT-85-Amount in Inventory-More than 50 tanks Armored Personal Carriers & Infantry fighting Vehicles: Infantry fighting Vehicles: BMP-1-Amount in Inventory-100 Type 63-Amount in inventory-Unknown Model 2003-Amount in Inventory-Unknown Armored Personal Carriers: BTR-60PB-Amount in Inventory-1,000 BTR-80A-Amount in Inventory-35 Model 2009-Amount in inventory- N/A Model 2009 (6 x 6 version)-Amount in Inventory- N/A BRDM-2-Amount in Inventory-Unknown Other Vehicles: Mercedes G class UAZ-3151 Iveco 90.17 WM Ural-4320 FAW MV3 Volvo FM MAZ-7310 WS-51200 TEL Artillery the Cascadian People's Army has a Massive Amount of Artillery to use for defensive and offensive purposes. Mortars: Mortars-Various-Amount in inventory-10,000+ Artillery Pieces: M-1985-Amount in inventory-Unknown M-1981-Amount in inventory-Unknown M-1978-Amount in inventory-Unknown 180 mm gun S-23-Amount in inventory-Unknown M-1975-Amount in inventory-Unknown M-1974-Amount in inventory-Unknown M-1992-Amount in inventory-Unknown M-1991-Amount in inventory-Unknown Model-2020-Amount in inventory-Unknown SU-100-Amount in inventory-Unknown Rocket Artillery: Type 63-Amount in inventory-4,000 BM-21 "Grad"-Amount in inventory-Unknown RM-70-Amount in inventory-Unknown BMD-20-Amount in inventory-200 BM-24-Amount in inventory-500 M1985/M1991-Amount in inventory-200+ HN-09-Amount in inventory-10 Weapons Anti tank weapons: Man-Portable Anti-tank: RPG-2 RPG-7 (Local production with Tandem warhead) Type 69 RPG (Chinese copy of the RPG-7) Rainier Launcher (Locally Produced) ATGMs: AT-1 Snapper (Retired) AT-2 Swatter (reserved) AT-3 Sagger (Local production under the name Fir-1) AT-4 Spigot (Local Production under the name Fir-2) AT-5 Spandrel (locally produced) AT-7 Metis AT-9 Spiral-2 AT-14 (Locally Produced as Fir-3) Recoiless rifles: B-10 Recoiless rifle B-11 Recoiless rifle SPG-9 (Produced Locally) Towed Anti tank Cannon: 152mm extended D-20 Derivative Anti Aircraft weapons: MANPADS: SA-7 MANPADS (locally produced) SA-14 MANPADS (locally produced) SA-16 MANPADS (locally produced) SA-18 MANPADS (locally produced) FIM-92A (locally produced) HN-5A (locally produced) Anti Aircraft Artillery: ZPU-4 (locally produced) ZU-23-2 M1939 SPAAG: ZSU-57-2 ZSU-23-4 M1984 14.5mm (locally produced) M1985 57 mm (locally produced) M1992 30 mm (locally produced) M1992 37 mm (locally produced) Small Arms: Semi Automatic Pistols: FN Browning M1900 Makarov pistol TT-30 pistol Type 70 (Locally made copy of the FN M1900 Chambered in .32 ACP) Mountaineer Pistol (locally made copy of the CZ-75 Pistol) Norinco NZ-75 FN Baby Browning (Issued to Spies) CZ-82 Inglis Hi-Power Sub-Machine Guns: PPS-43 (Both Soviet PPS submachine guns and Chinese Type 54s) M3 (Limited supply used for Spies.) M56 Sterling Sub-Machine gun PP-19 Bizon (Extremely rare. Issued to elite special operations force units.) vz.61 (Used by special force units, and spies.) Shotguns: KS-23 Assault Rifles: vz.58 Type 56 (Produced Locally) Type 63 Norinco CQ (Limited use, issued to special force members) M16A1 (Limited use, unlicensed locally made copies, issued to special force members.) Type 58 (Standard Issue rifle) Type 68 (slowly supplanted by the Type 88 or 98) Type 88 (Slowly supplanting the Type 68 as the future standard issue rifle) Type 11 (first bullpup design, Usage is limited) Sniper rifles: Dragunov SVD PSL M76 Light Machine Guns: RPK PKM RPD Type 11 (Indigenous design based on the Vz.52 machine gun and the Kalashnikov PK Machine gun design) Nikonov Machine gun DP-27 GN-2 (Indigenous gatling-type, chambered to fire 7.62x54mm rounds) Heavy Machine Guns: DShKM (Standard issue) KPV Indigenous 14.5x114mm gatling gun Grenade Launchers: GP-25 AGS-17 AGS-30 Non lethal: ZM-87 (Used to illuminate 2 CSA Apache helicopters in 2003)